TheSweetestValentinesfortheTastelessYoungerBrother
by loveonthego
Summary: ONESHOT Valentines Day fic There was a card on top of it and Satoshi opened it, reading the text. "Sorry about earlier. Happy V-day. -Chika."


**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club and its characters are all owned and made by the great Hatori Bisco-sama.

So now for the story_...Ichi...nii...san...GO!_

**The Sweetest Valentines for the Tasteless Younger Brother**

_Ah, Valentines_.

It was a special day for young girls in love to give out chocolates to the boy of their dreams and finally convey their feelings to them. It was also a day for friends to show their appreciation towards one another. Valentines was a day of love, not only for couples, but also for friends and families. It was also a special day for the young ladies of Ouran Private Academy. Today was the day the famous Host Club of the High School department was holding their Valentine's Day Ball. It was a grand event hosted by non other than the host club. In that said ball, every girl would have the chance to give the hosts chocolates and share a dance with them. Every student, girl or boy, is invited to attend.

News about the ball quickly spread throughout the school. Everyone is excited, some even began asking out other students for dates. Love was truly in the air, thanks to the host club. "Yeah, right." A blond middle schooler snorted as he looked down at the window, watching at the love-struck students. His brown eyes showed no sign of interest behind those clear glasses of his. "Disgusting...wasting your time for things like these." He believed it was only a waste of time to be even bothered by such useless events. Truly something weak people would be accustomed to do.

Suddenly, a wooden sword came crashing on top of his blond head. A loud _'whack'_ echoed in the room as a dark-haired student growled at him. "Yasuchika! How dare you say something like that about Valentines!" The boy lifted the sword up from Chika's head and rested it on his shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, SATOSHI?! CRACK MY HEAD OPEN?!" The younger Haninozuka yelled at the top of his voice, rubbing the swollen bump on his head. Satoshi just shot him a death glare which made the other whimper as another round of whacking came to him. "GAAHH! Stupid Satoshi, stop hitting me with that sword!"

"Why can't you appreciate things like these? There's nothing bad in sharing love in this special day of the year." Satoshi sighed when he had finally calmed down and left the poor blond boy's head away from his kendo sword. Yasuchika turned away, frowning. "Share love? I don't need any." He was sure that Satoshi just shot him another deathglare as he quickly jumped away, keeping distance from the younger Morinozuka. "K-Keep that sword away from me!" Chika roared, his hands covering the top of his head. Just then, a girl from their class came up to them, blushing slightly.

"Um..um... excuse me..." She managed to say with the little voice she had. Satoshi turned around to face the girl, while Yasuchika just took a peek from behind his cousin. "Yes, can we help you?" Satoshi replied, looking over at the girl who was now blushing even harder than before. "Uh...um, Sa-Satoshi...I just wanted...to give you these..." She took out a small, red box with a silver bow on top of it. Yasuchika assumed it contained chocolates, seeing that it was Valentines today. Satoshi took it from the girl's small hands and smiled. "Wow, thanks! I'm sure these taste good!" Opening the small box, Satoshi took a small piece and tossed it inside his mouth, munching it quietly. He offered a piece to the blond who turned away and rejected the offer but was eventually forced to eat it when Satoshi shoved it in his mouth.

Chika almost choked, letting out a loud cough. "W-What is this?! Is this really chocolate?! It's as bitter as a pickle!" He yelled, making the girl gasp slightly and sob. "Oh, I'm...I'm so sorry, Yasuchika..." Suddenly, Satoshi's sword came crashing onto Chika's head, making the blond fall backwards. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SATOSHI?!" He roared, throwing the sword back at the dark-haired middle schooler. "You're being rude, Yasuchika!" He answered back, taking another bite of the chocolates. "It's really sweet, how can you say that it's bitter?"

A vein popped and Yasuchika grabbed his cousin by the collar of his shirt, growling angrily at him. "Damn you! You don't even have a sense of taste! How can you say something like that?!" He was merely ignored by Satoshi who pushed him away and turned back to the girl who had tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, the chocolates are really nice, I loved them. Thank you." With a gentle smile on his lips, the girl blushed and smiled back, finally excusing herself from their presence and leaving the room.

When his attention turned back to Chika, Satoshi frowned. "I may not be able to taste the real flavor of a food, but it doesn't give you the right to insult others' efforts, Yasuchika." With this, Satoshi left the room, leaving a stunned Haninozuka by himself.

Satoshi walked down the hallway as he sighed. Yasuchika had gone too far this time. Why was that guy being too insensitive? If he hated his brother so much, he shouldn't bring out his anger on others. That was just so wrong. Another sigh and he quickly turned to the corner. He then caught a glimpse of someone familiar to him. Smiling brightly, Satoshi ran towards the taller student and called out, "Taka-bro!"

"Oh, it's you, Satoshi." The older Morinozuka greeted, in his usual nonchalant manner. "Happy Valentines, brother! I'm sure you received a lot of chocolates today!" Mori just nodded his head quietly and smiled down at his younger brother. Satoshi really idolizes his older brother...sometimes, even too much.

Back at Yasuchika, he had been sitting by himself at the gardens, mumbling furiously under his breath. Why was Satoshi acting like that? He should have been used to his sudden outburst by now. He knew him very well. He was the kind of person who says what's on his mind, whether or not he would hurt someone else's feelings. "Hmph. Who cares about others' efforts? If they can't do something properly, then they should just give up." He snorted, kicking a stone away from his feet. Just then, a sound of footsteps coming closer made the blond turn around.

"Y-You! I told you to stay away from me at school, you alien!" He pointed angrily at another blond, much shorter than him and was hugging a small plush bunny in his arms. It was his older brother, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. "How can you say something about giving up so easily?" Was the greeting he received from the third year. Usually, he would have started a battle with his brother, according to the family rule. But this time, he didn't had the chance to. He stood there, frozen...listening to what his brother has to tell him.

"Even if you keep failing at something, if you give a lot of effort in it and work hard for something, you should be proud at yourself." Honey said in his most sincere, and at the same time cutest, voice. Yasuchika turned away, clenching his fists on his sides. "Tch..."

Honey continued, ignoring his brother's reactions. "Working hard for something, even if it didn't turn out too well, should be something you can be proud of. At least you tried and didn't give up. At least you did your best. At least you did something rather than nothing." Yasuchika seemed to have grasp what his brother was trying to tell him. He always despised people who don't do anything and waste their time on nothing, but here he was, insulting people for actually doing something. Realization struck him hard as he thought about what his cousin said.

_"I may not be able to taste the real flavor of a food, but it doesn't give you the right to insult others' efforts, Yasuchika."_ Wow, that made him feel really bad. He must've hurt Satoshi's feelings as well. That guy always did things to make others happy, careful not to hurt others in any way. A small sigh escaped the blond's lips as he shifted his attention at his older brother. "I'll let you go off for now, Mitsukuni, but next time I'll defeat you!" With that, Chika ran off back to the building. Honey, on the other hand, had a smile on his lips as he looked down on his little bunny. "Isn't it nice, BunBun? Chika finally understood..."

Satoshi had spent the time together with his brother and from time to time, some girls would approach them, handing them boxes of chocolates. "Valentines is really nice, isn't it, brother?" Satoshi smiled as he opened one of the boxes and grabbed a mouthful of the sweet treats. Mori just nodded and took a small bit. _'But every time, it's just the same...' _He didn't know if these chocolates were sweet or not. Everything for him tasted perfectly fine even though for others, they didn't. Just then, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. "Hey! Satoshi!"

Turning around, he found Yasuchika running towards him, holding a small white box in his hands. "Oh, hey, Yasuchika... Where've you been?" Chika stopped in front of the boy and tried to catch his breath. Looking up at his cousin, he shoved the box in Satoshi's hands and ran off, yelling something behind him. "Just shut up and eat, stupid!" Satoshi frowned and looked down at the package he had just been given. Mori had wondered about it as well as he looked down at his brother. There was a card on top of it and Satoshi opened it, reading the text.

"Sorry about earlier. Happy V-day. -Chika."

A soft chuckle left Satoshi's lips as he read this. Finally, that guy had realized his mistakes. Well at least, he did for now. Looking at the bottom part of the card, Satoshi read aloud.

_"P.S.: Someone just gave this to me but you can have it since I hate sweets. DON'T THINK OF THIS AS SOMETHING ELSE, STUPID!"_

This time, Satoshi burst in laughter. Chika was sweet, in his own funny way. Satoshi appreciates how much his cousin was trying to change little by little, trying to understand others better. Well, this was a good improvement and he was happy about it. At least, he was sure he was doing a good job on taking care of his cousin, just like his brother does with Honey. Taking a piece of the chocolate from Yasuchika, Satoshi tossed it in his mouth. Blinking a few times, he looked down at the box.

"Sweet." The chocolates tasted really sweet, unlike all the other ones he had since the past years. He looked up at Mori and asked, "Taka-bro, do chocolates taste sweeter when someone special gives it to you?" A small smile curled in Mori's lips as he placed a hand on top of the shorter boy's head and nodded. "Yes, it does."

Smiling, Satoshi took another piece and ate it. For the first time ever, even for someone with no sense of taste like him, he could say that this would be his sweetest Valentines ever.

"Well, it's almost time for the Valentines Ball... We should get ready." Satoshi said, pulling his brother by the wrist and heading off to where the ball was supposed to be held.

**FIN**

**A/N:** For the first time, ever... I made something that actually goes with a theme... Anyway, reviews are loved. Thanks for reading! Btw, this wasn't supposed to be a romantic SatoxChika fic...but it's more of a friendly one between them...


End file.
